


Если бы…

by KisVani



Category: In Time (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>А что, если изменить один маленький момент?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Если бы…

А если бы все было иначе? Крошечная деталь, которая изменила бы все.

— Пока, мам. С Днем Рождения!  
— Возьми денег на обед!  
— Не нужно, и так справлюсь.

Когда Уилл хватает Рэйчел за руку — на ее часах еще четырнадцать с небольшим минут.  
— Ты могла не спешить так сильно, — говорит он и передает время.  
— Я не... Уилл, что это значит?  
Сын отдает ей целых десять лет, и Рэйчел видит, что у него самого осталось еще немало. Она не может понять, что происходит, идеи, одна безумнее и страшнее другой крутятся в ее голове.  
— Идем, — говорит Уилл, — мне нужно многое тебе рассказать.

— Мы отправимся в Нью-Гринвич!  
Рэйчел улыбается и качает головой. Ее сын так похож на покойного мужа: такой же мечтатель, как хорошо, что он не один.  
— Нет, — говорит она, — мы не будем прыгать так высоко. Нам хватит времени перебраться в другой часовой пояс, где не нужно будет считать каждую секунду и бояться, что однажды не хватит на проезд.  
Конечно, он спорит и, конечно, проигрывает. Она в два раза старше его, как-никак. И у нее есть опыт общения с мужчинами по фамилии Салас.

Сильвия Вайз обводит зал ресторана взглядом, все как обычно: тихо, спокойно и размеренно. Никого нового. В этом городе вообще никогда не бывает новых людей.

— Кто-то пересек один часовой пояс.  
— Только один? — уточняет Раймонд Леон.  
— Да.  
— Это не наш случай.  
— Вы уверены?  
Страж времени хочет наорать на глупого юнца, с которым работает, но сдерживается.  
— Вы полагаете, что человеку из гетто не может просто повезти, если он будет тратить время разумно?

Равновесие в их мире не нарушено, все идет своим чередом: кто-то живет столетиями, кто-то не дольше двадцати пяти лет. Ничего не изменилось для сотен тысяч людей, кроме одной маленькой семьи.  
И никто не знает, что бы было, случись все иначе


End file.
